


My Sannami Week 2019 Collection

by AllieNJoyz



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Sannami Week 2019, drabbels, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-11-09 07:37:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17997656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllieNJoyz/pseuds/AllieNJoyz
Summary: This is a Collection of all the fics I'll write as a contribution to the Sannami Week 2019!Please enjoy!





	1. Day 1: Rain

Sanji was lying on the ground his breath heavy, signifying the exhaustion he felt in every part of his body. He felt every bruise he had received in this fight, that he was losing and he could taste the blood in his mouth that was running down from his forehead. His hope for winning… hell even surviving was gone. The only thing he could hope for now was a quick and easy death and that is nakama would be better off than him. He shrug, but this time not from the pain in his body, but because of the thought that his nakama might be in the same situation as him … or possibly even worse. No he shouldn’t think about this now “Damn Sanji… what’s wrong with you…“ he whispered to himself, trying to stand up again, but it was useless his body wasn’t going to obey him… 

He sighed… “so this is it hm?” He closed his eyes, waiting for his opponent to land the finishing blow on him. While he had his eyes closed, he thought about his life. There wasn’t anything he would have to regret… Joining the Strawhats was the best decision he had ever made. He had found him more than friend or family, he had found himself a nakama… people he truly cared for and people who truly cared for him. He had enjoyed making meals for his captain Luffy, he had secretly enjoyed his fights with that shitty moss head, the stories Ussop told him, the way Chopper was enjoying his life as a pirate, the cheerful persona of Franky and the way Brook would play his violin in the morning, while he was preparing the break first for the whole crew. And of course he would miss the sweet sight of Robin-chan and Nami-s…. Nami-san… Right… how could he had not thought about this before? The biggest regret of his life was not to spend every single minute of it with his Nami-san, not giving everything to prove his love to her… his true feelings, not the superficial flirtatious avances he made her. He had loved her truly from the first day they met in the Baratié, but he did never had the guts to tell her how he felt… and now he wouldn’t be able to ever do so. 

Suddenly the little bit of acceptance for his certain death was gone… “Please just let it end now... I don’t want to spend the last minutes of my life thinking about what I never will have” he opened his eyes. Trying to avoid the pictures of Nami that came to his mind. He realized that it had started to rain. The rain was pouring down on him wrapping his sight in a gray cloak, not a single ray of the sunlight was able to get through the thick clouds, that had formed quite quickly “Great could my death be any more depressing than this?! Shitty rain. ” he complained… a bit too loud, because to his surprise he heard a voice answering him. 

“Normally you do not welcome me in such a harsh way…” Sanjis heart stopped… could this really be her? He tried to set himself up a little bit, just enough to turn his head towards this familiar and sweet voice. He couldn’t trust his eyes when he saw her standing there – indeed this was without any doubt Nami-san. Her clothes were ripped in some parts, her hair a mess and she was (just like him) covered with bruises and dirt…. She had never looked more beautiful than now, he thought. He had always thought of her as an angel, but right now she seemed to be his saving grace. “Nami-san… What..?” he still was in shock. Nami stepped beside him, lowering herself down and offering a hand to help him up. “It seems like I have to save you this time around – Sanji-kun. Quick now our friend over there will not be entertained for long by my Rain Temp” her voice was strong and a bit teasing, she tried to put on a smile, but Sanji could tell that she was uneasy and nervous… still she had come to save him. He took her hand and felt her pull him up, it was barely enough for him to stand up. He felt his body aching… even standing up was a challenge for him right now. The short moment of relief was gone, because he realized that Nami was now just as much in danger as him.

Still holding her hand he looked deep in those worried brown eyes that were right in front of him. “Please go Nami-san, I won’t be able to protect you …” he was ashamed to admit it, but he had to, it was the only way he could save her. “I am too weak… so please go. I couldn’t bear to see you di…” he interrupted himself has he saw Namis eyes tearing up…. Damn this broke his heart, but still she had to get out of here. He moved his hand to her cheek, caressing it softly. To his surprise she didn’t shied away from his touch. “Please… “ his voice was very low and began to crack “Nami-san please… I couldn’t take it, because from the first day we met I truly and absolutely love…” this time it was Nami who interrupted him. He pulled him down by his collar, what nearly cause him to fall again, so they were seeing eye to eye. “Save that fuzzy shit for later Sanji-Kun… I will not leave you here to die – do you understand me?! How egoistic of you to think that I could live on with letting you die.” Sanji noticed that all of the sadness in her eyes was gone and that it was replaced by pure determination. Sanjis heart was beginning to beat faster and faster… of course she was right! How could he be so selfish? “So Sanji-kun, pull yourself together or don’t, but I will not leave you.” Sanji nodded, Nami was right – just as always. “Well then lets go… do you have any more of your rain tempo left… I think I do have a plan.” Sanji was staring into Namis eyes. They softened and she nodded “I have plenty of rain left – so what’s your plan?”


	2. Day 4 Fight

“Damn… Where’s that shitty womanizer?” Zoro asked clearly annoyed by the fact that they had been waiting for their friend Sanji for some time now. Nami rolled her eyes as this was at least the tenth time Zoro was complaining about Sanji being late in the last twenty minutes. “Zoro do I hear some jealousy in your voice? Are your worried perhaps?” Nami teased him while smirking at him across the table. As soon as he had processed her comment she could see the rage building in his face. “YOU DAMN….!” He started to shout at her, but was stopped by his girlfriend’s hands on his shoulders, gently calming him down. Nami smiled at Robin, who was clearly amused by her enraged boyfriend, but then again turned her gaze towards the door while nervously playing with the glass in her hand. Even though Nami was teasing her friend because of his repetitive question on where the hell Sanji was and why he was so late, she secretly was asking herself these questions just as frequently.

 

Last Thursday Robin and Nami had decided to go on a night out the following weekend. Nami had suggested to take Zoro with them under the pretext, that Robin should take her boyfriend with her, to avoid him getting jealous. Of course this wasn’t the real reason why Nami suggested it, no she was very sure that Zoro would be fine with Robin going out dancing alone and if not she was sure Robin could calm him down. The real reason was, that she was hoping for Zoro to take his best friend Sanji with him.   
Nami met Sanji a few months ago on Zoros birthday party. He was swirling around on the party swooning over every pretty girl he saw. Of course he did notice Nami as well. That night Nami had been really annoyed by Sanji, seeing him as nothing but a womanizer searching for an easy companion for the night. That however changed when she saw him the next time. She had met him in a disco coincidentally, when she was harassed by some guy. Sanji helped her out and took her home afterwards to ensure that she’d be fine. Much to her surprise he declined her offer to come inside her apartment when he dropped her off, saying that she should rest.  
The next morning her doorbell rang. She had opened the door to find herself staring at Sanji, who was carrying bags full with groceries. When she asked him what he was doing, he declared that he wanted to make up for her lousy night. When she tried to tell him that this was far from necessary, he even more insisted to do so. She gave in quickly as she was quite hungry and didn’t regret giving in when she learned that Sanji was actually an incredible cook. They had talked till noon, when Sanji had to leave to go to work. She really did enjoy his presence that morning.   
They started to text after this, nothing special, but Nami enjoyed talking with Sanji. He was like the kindest person she had ever met and Nami felt like he’d genuinely cared for her. After some weeks they even went to a date. They had spent a wonderful day at the sea, where Sanji had opened up about his dreams. On this day Nami noticed that she really had started to like Sanji. Her heart was beating fast when she watched him staring at the sea while he was smoking a cigarette, but she couldn’t bring herself to let it shine through too much. She couldn’t shake off the fear, that the way Sanji treated her was nothing special at all and that this was just the way he treated every single attractive girl. So she decided to just enjoy the time she spend with him instead on pushing it towards something more serious. That was mistake, as she found out later.  
They continued talking to another and with every day Nami became surer about her feelings toward Sanji. He was making her happy and she wanted to have him in her life. When she tried to appoint another date, eager to let Sanji know about her growing feelings towards him and her reservations as well, he didn’t answer. He had stopped replying to her texts. At first she was angry, swearing him off as some douchebag who just saw that he wouldn’t get any further with her and quit his game. But just as she hadn’t been able to shake off her fear back on the date, she wasn’t able to just label Sanji as douchebag and continue with her life. So she sat up a plan to get to talk to him, to clear things up so she’d be able to close the chapter after all this weeks breaking her head from thinking about why he had stopped talking to her.

 

When she finally could see Sanji entering the bar, she instantly regretted her plan. Sanji was entering the room together with a brown haired girl clinging to his arm. She turned her head away, so she couldn’t or rather hadn’t to see them both approaching the table she was sitting at with Robin and Zoro. She met the gaze of her best friend and the way Robin was looking at her, she knew that Robin knew exactly what she was thinking about. Great – of course, it had been bold of her to assume, that Robin wouldn’t see through her plan right away. Nami felt really embarrassed, not only was she seemingly going to be the fifth wheel on this evening, no she also had to endure Robins pityfull looks, because her childish plan had failed.   
“N-Nami-san….” Nami twitched at the sound of Sanjis voice. He seemed to be surprised from her presence just as she was surprised about the girl clinging to his arm. She took a deep mental breath, she had to keep some dignity. “Hey Sanji-kun, you made Zoro wait…. He was desperate to see you.” She smiled as brightly as possible, but she cringed at how fake her voice sounded. Luckily Zoro was picking up on her provocation. “I was desperate to order something to eat. How dare you to take so long you shitty cook.” He was pointing his finger at Sanji, who Nami still felt staring at her. “Uh-h sorry Zoro” Sanji said blankly, much to Zoros surprise. Nami pointed her stare towards Sanji, who she thought was just as stressed out as her. Namis attention wandered to the girl that was still holding on to Sanjis arm, like it was the only thing that kept her from falling “I fear that this is my fault…. I apologize.” The girl bowed a bit down, still not letting go of Sanjis arm “Let me introduce myself. My name is Monique and I am Sanjis girlfriend… Nice to meet you all.” She smiled bright like the sun, which bewildered Nami, Sanji had found himself a really nice girlfriend she thought and was surprised by the bitterness of her thoughts. 

 

The both of them sat down and they all ordered food. Monique told them why her and Sanjis were late and talked basically about how she was the luckiest girl on the whole wide world to have Sanji, which made Nami feel sick. Nami thought about how sweet and innocent Monique was, Nami couldn’t help to think that she was either faking or truly crazy – nobody could be that perfect. While Monique was holding her monologue Nami was continuously trying to get a glimpse of Sanji… he was unusually quit. Normally he was very talkative and happy, furthermore it seemed so unlike him to not swoon over Monique who was clearly swooning over him. He suddenly caught her glance and she noticed pain in his eyes. She wanted to look away, but she couldn’t and he seemed to have the same problem. There was something in his eyes telling her, that he wanted to talk with her, but she wasn’t sure if she wanted to hear what he had to say. She wouldn’t want to hear him say, that he felt sorry for her. But maybe it was the only way….   
Robin, as friendly as ever, had started to join Moniques monologue, turning it about a conversation. Nami tried to at least pretend that she was interested in Monique and Sanjis relationship and in what Monique had to say. She tried to smile at the girl whenever she looked at her, but Nami could tell that probably everybody in the whole wide world could notice that she wasn’t really caring at all, or better that she was caring about this, but not in a good way. Hate was rising up in her guts, Moniques perfect smile her touching Sanji all the time – it was driving her mad. The fact that she still felt Sanjis gaze lying on her from time to time didn’t made thigs better. Nami was really lucky when the waiter brought their food, at least while chewing Monique stopped talking about Sanji. The quiet didn’t last long though.

After they had finished their food and Monique and Robin were talking again. Nami dared to look at Sanji again. His gazes hadn’t changed, she was still feeling like there was something in his eyes, more than just apologies. Maybe he wanted to tell her something else. Hope sparked up in her, she had wasted her chance the first time and she wouldn’t be wasting a second one … even if it was as small as this. But right when she wanted to point her head towards outside, to signal him to follow her outside to talk, Monique dropped a bomb on her. “…. I am so happy, we are going to marry soon and I am so exited…” Nami felt even sicker than before. It was like she was going out of air to breath, without thinking she shoot up and stated that she had to go to toilet. Without looking at anyone she left and went to the toilet. She was so busy with rushing to the bathroom that she didn’t even noticed that someone was following her. 

 

When she entered the bathroom she turned on the water in the sink and stared at the mirror. She was sure that she wouldn’t be going out dancing now, she just had to find a way to get out of this as swiftly as possible. She barely noticed the door opening and then there was Monique standing right next to her. “I’m sorry for you to hear this… it must be very hard for you to hear about the marriage, as you are clearly into Sanji.” She was moving towards Nami, placing her hand gently on Namis shoulder. Nami did not answer her, but it instead blinked at her blankly. “Oh come on… do you think I didn’t notice?! I mean how could anyone not notice. You’re so obviously desperate for him, it’s almost embarrassing to watch.” Nami was puzzled, she was already aware of the fact that anybody could tell how she felt, but how could Monique dare to call her desperate, she was sad and yeah she wished for Sanji to be with her, for him not being engaged to this … little miss perfect, but she was far, far away from being desperate. Anger was rising up inside of her. “I am not desperate okey?”.she tried to stay calm and wanted to exit the room, when she felt Moniques grip tighten around her arm. “NO?!” Monique was laughing “Well then, if you won’t admit it, but remember one thing: Sanji is mine and he’ll always be, there’s nothing you can do about it! It’s arranged and set in stone… this dumb fool will be mine forever.” There was a confidence in her eyes that disgusted Nami. “If Sanji is a dumb fool to you, why bother?” Nami had freed her arm now grabbing onto Moniques, burying her fingernails deep in her flesh. She was getting furious, Sanji didn’t deserve someone who thought badly of him. Moniques cunning smile was gone, she was looking rather peeved “Well why? Of course because his family is rich and influential, that’s the reason why our marriage has been set up in the first place.“ Nami was shocked, she didn’t know about Sanjis family, they had never talked about it, but this wasn’t what she was shocked about… the two of them had been set up together and while Sanji was most likely to be friendly to her, Monique was clearly solely planning on taking advantage of Sanji. This gold-digging cunt was the reason, she couldn’t be with Sanji?! The moment this realization hit her she lost all her composure and gave in to her rage that had been swelling up the whole evening. 

 

Sanji was starting to get worried. Nami und Monique had been on the toilet for a while now. This wasn’t a good sign. He had seen the expression on Namis face, when Monique mentioned the marriage. Suddenly a staff member was running beside their table in the direction of the toilets. Sanji shoot up, following the staff member Zoro and Robin right behind him. He could hear some guy’s exited scream “OH MY GOD! That’s like the hottest cat fight I’ve ever seen.” And his friend answering “You’re totally right man! These girls are fighting like they want to kill each other.” Sanji was alerted – a fight? Between two women? Please… let it not be... But his hope were let down, when passed the door to the women’s bathroom. There were Nami and Monique fighting each other. Both of them seemed to be a bit roughed up, but otherwise fine. He was glad to see Nami was alright. The girls were rolling on the floor, when Nami set herself on top of Monique pinning her to the ground. Monique was pulling on Namis hair though, but Nami didn’t to bother and started to shout at Monique “YOU DON’T DESERVE HIM YOU KNOW? SANJI’S KIND AND GENTLE AND HAS A GOOD HEART. AND YOU?! HOW DARE YOU TO INSULT HIM THIS WAY?! HOW DARE YOU TO TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME?! AND THIS JUST FOR FUCKING MONEY“ her screams already loud, but her last sentence was so loud that her voice nearly cracked.   
Sanji felt his stomach twitch, he was glad to hear that Nami seemed to be feeling the same way about him as he did for her and he felt somewhat proud that she way fighting for him. But he also felt embarrassed too, because she had the guts to fight when he didn’t. He had just given in to his family orders, too afraid to fight for the women he truly loved from the first minute he saw her. But it was not too late. 

He stepped forward, carefully dragging Nami up on her shoulders. He noticed how Monique had stopped pulling Namis hair when she had seen him. He saw that Nami was breathing heavily. She suddenly snapped around screaming at Sanji “HOW DARE YOU TO …” but stopped instantly when she realized who had interfered in her fight. Sanji could see how her gaze was softening, her eyes were filling with tears and her cheeks were flushing probably because she embarrassed. Sanji couldn’t help but to feel his heartbeat fasten. He wanted to hug her, thank her, apologize to her… kiss her, but he knew there was something else to do first.   
He bowed a bit down offering Monique a hand to help her get up. Sanji could see the sparkle in her eyes, but he knew that this was fake. He had known for a long time now. He could hear Nami whispering his name behind him and it made his heart ache. “Sanji… honey… I don’t know what happened, she just got crazy and started to attack me.” Monique was crying as she swung herself to his chest. He gently pushed her away staring her into the eyes “It’s alright Monique.” He could see her face lighten up, what didn’t make it easier for him since he didn’t like hurting people, not even people like her. “But it is over... please leave – I’m sorry.” Right away he felt her palm giving him a slap on his face, he continued to look at her non the less. Her sadness was turning into anger. “How dare you?! You can’t, if your family hears of this…” she was starting to shout at him. He still stared at her calmly and responded “I don’t care”. Then turned around to face Nami. 

He could hear Monique leaving the bathroom… so were the other people. Telling Monique off was uncomfortable, but facing Nami now and apologizing was far worse. He could the confusion in her face and again his heartbeat quickened looking in those large brown eyes that clearly demanded an explanation. Maybe just straight forward was the best approach. “Nami-san I am so sorry… I shouldn’t have done this … not to you. My family is trying to marry me off, for various reasons… and I was just too afraid to object… I was too afraid to fight against it. I didn’t know how to tell you and I wasn’t even sure if it would matter to you… so I gave up instead. I am so sorry … I know I did treat you wrongly, but I hope that you can forgive me… and if not I will beg you to over and over again, because I will not make the mistake again to not fight, when it comes to you.”  
He was staring Nami in the eyes, trying to sound confident even though he probably wasn’t. He was sweating, he could tell that the confusion in Namis face was gone, but he couldn’t tell what had replaced it. The quiet grew loud on him and he didn’t know what to do “Nami-san … I love you and I…” he was interrupted by Nami “Shut up Sanji-kun”. The words pierced right through his heart. How could he have been dumb enough to think it would be that easy… he had hurt her. Just when he nodded in understanding ready to give her some space to think about all of this, he felt soft lips pressing against his. His eyes widened in shock, but he was not too shocked to let this moment pass just that easily. He wrapped his arms around her, feeling like she would disappear any moment otherwise, and kissed her back. He felt so happy he could die, he had missed her so badly for the past weeks and now he had what he had wanted from the start. Even though he had messed up. When their lips parted Nami looked at him with a cunning smile that was so much like her saying “Don’t ever make me fight your battels again – yes?”. Sanji didn’t reply but instead smiled and pulled her closer, burying his head in hear hair. He took a deep breath inhaling her scent. He felt so lucky and grateful for her standing up for him and he was sure she wouldn’t have to fight for him ever again – because he knew that he would always fight to keep her from now on.


End file.
